My All
by Rhayanna
Summary: Bella está cansada de sofrer em silêncio pelo seu amor por Edward Cullen, e decide por um ponto final em todo esse sofrimento...      Mas... E se nem tudo sair como o planejado?


_Ponto de Vista:_ **Bella**

**Mariah Carey – My All**

Os flashes daquela noite pareciam que não queriam me dar à paz que eu tanto ansiava. Mas, pensando por um lado, eu era egoísta demais para tentar esquecer. Fazia um mês, um longo e tortuoso mês que eu havia me entregado a Edward Cullen sem reservas, lhe dado todo o amor que eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir.

**I am thinking of you**

_Estou pensando em você_

**In my sleepless solitude tonight**

_Hoje à noite em minha solidão insone_

Eu já não conseguia fazer quase nada, sem me lembrar da noite de paixão que compartilhamos. Todos diziam que eu estava perdendo a razão, e eu nunca pude discordar. Ele me fez ficar louca de amor.

**If it's wrong to love you**

Se é errado amar você

**Then my heart just won't let me be right**

_Então meu coração não vai me deixar agir certo_

Mas ele havia ido embora, me deixando sozinha com os meus sonhos e esperanças.

**Cause I've drowned in you**

_Porque me afoguei em você_

**And I won't pull through without you by my side**

_E não sobreviverei sem você do meu lado_

Eu também não podia culpá-lo afinal, ele não fazia idéia do meu estúpido amor por ele. Ninguém sabia. Era ridículo.

Mas hoje isso iria acabar. Decidi dá um ponto final para toda essa obsessão. Se isso fosse possível. Ele já estava em outra. Quer dizer, já tinha outra.

**I'd give my all to have**

_Eu daria tudo de mim para ter_

**Just one more night with you**

_Só mais uma noite com você_

Hoje seria a noite que definiria toda a minha vida amorosa. Afinal, eu não conseguiria ter outra quando perdesse o amor da minha vida.

**I'd risk my life to feel**

_Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir_

**Your body next to mine**

_Seu corpo junto ao meu_

Saí de casa, e como quase sempre, estava chovendo. Forks era a cidade em que mais chovia em todos os Estados Unidos. Por que hoje seria diferente? No meio do caminho até a casa dele, minha roupa já estava toda encharcada, e eu já até ouvia o sermão que ele me daria sobre "cuidar da minha saúde"...

Como se eu me importasse com alguma coisa que não fosse ele...

**Cause I can't go on**

_Porque eu não consigo deixar de_

**Living in the memory of our song**

_Viver na lembrança de nossa canção_

Depois de andar mais algumas quadras, cheguei a casa dele. Come se fosse planejado, a chuva aumentou ainda mais, ficando doloroso ficar abaixo dela. Mas eu apenas ignorei. Nada mais importava a não ser o que eu iria dizer a Edward.

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

_Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite_

Cheguei bem na porta dele, mas aquele medo idiota ficou do meu lado. O que eu iria falar para ele? Como será que ele irá reagir? Deveria ser objetiva ou misteriosa? Agarrá-lo ou conversar civilizadamente? Arrepender-me e dar a meia volta, ou enfrentar essa atitude e suas conseqüências com a cabeça erguida?

**Baby can you feel me**

_Baby, você pode me sentir?_

**Imagining I'm looking in your eyes**

_Imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos_

Antes que eu pudesse perceber alguma coisa, meu dedo foi em direção a campainha. O som que veio dela me arrepiou até a alma. O vento também não ajudava muito. Nunca fui muito supersticiosa, mas o som me fez sentir que alguma coisa iria dar errado. Mas agora eu não poderia fugir. Não tinha como fugir.

Por que abriram a porta.

**I can see you clearly, vividly**

_Eu posso lhe ver claramente_

**Emblazoned in my mind**

_Vividamente aceso em minha mente_

E lá estava ele. O dono dos meus sonhos, da minha respiração, da minha vida, do meu coração. Edward estava me olhando assustado como se visse algo que não deveria ter visto. Ele estava apenas com uma calça de moletom, sem camisa, o que automaticamente fez a minha respiração para e todas as minhas lembranças voltarem como uma enxurrada.

**And yet you're just so far,**

_E você ainda está tão longe_

**Like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight**

_Como uma estrela distante que estou desejando esta noite_

- Bella? Mas o quê você está fazendo? Sair nessa tempestade toda? Quer ficar doente? – ele falou.

Eu abri a minha boca para falar tudo que estava cravado no meu peito quando sou interrompida por uma voz conhecida.

- Eddie... – praticamente miou Tânia, a namorada de Edward, abraçando ele por trás, vestida com uma camisa que eu ficava bem larga nela. – Vamos voltar para quarto e terminar o que começamos...

**I'd give my all to have**

_Eu daria tudo de mim para ter_

**Just one more night with you**

_Só mais uma noite com você_

Parecia que todo o sangue que eu tinha havia congelado em minhas veias.

_Eu_ havia dado aquele apelido a ele.

**Eu** havia dado aquela camisa a ele.

Arfei audivelmente. A dor me tirou o ar e deixou-me tonta. Automaticamente, botei a minha mão em direção ao meu coração, como se pudesse segurá-lo. Parecia que ela estava se quebrando dentro de mim. Também não conseguia segurar as lágrimas que já jorravam pelos meus olhos, demonstrando a minha decepção e fraqueza.

Antes que eu pudesse segurar, um soluço saiu de mim.

Deus, eu iria chorar. E pior ainda, iria chorar na frente dele e da namorada.

**I'd risk my life to feel**

_Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir_

**Your body next to mine**

_Seu corpo junto ao meu_

Antes que eu pudesse ser mais humilhada ainda, olhei pela última vez em direção a Edward. Seus olhos verdes estavam fitando desesperadamente os meus, com um pedido silencioso.

- Isabella? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Tânia.

Daí eu não pude agüentar. A dor começava a me afogar com sua intensidade destruidora. Afastei-me de Edward, que estranhamente deu um passo em minha direção, com uma não semi-estendida.

- Nada – respondi, com a voz saindo como um sussurro tremido. – Eu me enganei, desculpem.

Com apenas essas palavras, dei meia volta e comecei a correr em direção a minha casa.

- Isabella! – gritou Edward. Sua voz estava estranhamente próxima da minha, mas eu não me importei, até que senti uma mão quente segurar o meu braço.

**Cause I can't go on**

_Porque eu não consigo deixar de_

**Living in the memory of our song**

_Viver na lembrança de nossa canção_

A minha primeira reação foi gritar, mesmo sabendo que essa mão pertencia a Edward. Não queria vê-lo. Não queria tocá-lo. Não queria sentir nada relacionado à sua pessoa. Mas era impossível.

Ele me pegou com força pelo braço, fazendo com que eu batesse violentamente contra o seu peito desnudo. O seu cheiro masculino entrou em meu organismo como uma droga, me fazendo inspirar profundamente para que me lembrasse desse cheiro quando ele não estivesse mais por perto.

Ele me abraçou com força, fazendo com que as minhas costelas doessem com o aperto, mas eu não me importei. Eu sentia o calor do seu corpo, o seu coração batendo furiosamente no seu peito, provavelmente pela corrida. Só desse jeito eu conseguia ouvir o meu. Quando estava perto dele.

**I'd give my all for your love tonight**

_Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite_

_Ponto de Vista:_ **Edward**

**Claudio Lins – Cupido**

Finalmente.

Depois de um mês, eu finalmente ouço as batidas do meu coração. O seu corpo frágil estava envolto em seus braços. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que eu finalmente estava em casa. Eu não conseguia contar o quanto de saudade eu tinha de ficar assim com ela. Parecia tudo tão natural, tão espontâneo, como se tivéssemos nascido para ficar assim.

Depois de uns segundos, Bella começou a se debater enquanto eu a abraçava, como se quisesse que eu a largasse. Mas como ela poderia querer isso? Ela não via o quanto nós dois ficávamos perfeitos juntos?

Eu a abracei mais forte ainda. Não estava preparado para deixá-la sair dos meus braços. Isso era errado, eu sabia. A minha "namorada" com certeza estava me esperando em casa, inerte ao que estava acontecendo aqui. Não sabendo dos motivos que eu tive para vir até aqui. Mas como será que Tânia reagiria se soubesse que eu a deixei sozinha em casa por que vim atrás da mulher que eu amo?

_**Eu vi quando você me viu  
Seus olhos pousaram nos meus  
Num arrepio sutil**_

Era isso. Eu amava Bella. Amava a garota que ainda estava se debatendo e chorando no meu peito. Isabella Marie Swan. Como ela fez isso? Pegou o meu coração e ficou com ele?

Nós sempre fomos melhores amigos. Compartilhávamos tudo. Das coisas mais insignificantes, as coisas mais importantes de nossas vidas. Ela sempre tinha um sorriso para mim, um sorriso que ela dava só para mim, que fazia o meu mundo girar. Sempre que eu estava com dúvidas, ela vinha com suas palavras amigas e conselheiras. Ajudava-me a passar por momentos difíceis da minha vida com apenas um olhar. Eu demorei tanto para perceber tudo isso.

E quando finalmente a luz veio em minha cabeça, eu fiz a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer: Afastei-me. Depois de tudo que compartilhamos em nossas vidas, depois dela me entregar o seu bem mais precioso, a sua pureza, eu simplesmente fugi. Como a droga de um covarde que eu sou. Arranjei uma garota para que fosse a minha namorada, numa tentativa vã e desesperada de que tirasse esse sentimento sufocante de mim. Sufocante porque ela nunca seria minha. Ela nunca me olharia do jeito que eu consigo enxergá-la. Então, antes que ela se afasta-se de mim, eu o fiz, pensando que seria menos doloroso.

Doce ilusão.

- Me solta – ela pediu com a voz ainda mais tremida. Eu não fazia ideia se era por causa do frio que a chuva trazia, ou pelo choro compulsivo.

- Eu não posso... – respondi sinceramente. Eu não podia e não queria me afastar dela. Só que ela começou a se debater com ainda mais força, falando coisas desconexas. Notei que ela tentava usar toda a sua força, mas meus braços tinham adquirido a função de travas em volta do seu corpo. Até que chegou um momento que ela simplesmente parou e recomeçou a chorar. Senti seu corpo deslizar entre os meus braços como se quisesse ir em direção do chão.

Rapidamente, levantei seu corpo em meus braços fazendo que ela ficasse deitada em meus braços. Sem nem um pouco de pressa, comecei a caminhar em direção a sua casa, tentando aproveitar o simples fato de tê-la em meus braços. Mas logo comecei a me preocupar, pois seu corpo estava muito frio e temendo. Seu choro parecia ainda mais fraco e logo eu soube o por quê: Havíamos ficado um bom tempo em meio a chuva, sem contar que ela não tinha vindo com um guarda chuva.

_**Eu vi... pois é, eu reparei  
Você me tirou pra dançar  
Sem nunca sair do lugar  
Sem botar os pés no chão  
Sem música pra acompanhar**_

Com um pouco mais de pressa, andei em direção a sua casa, rezando internamente para que seus pais não estivessem em casa. Se Charlie e Renée estivessem presentes, eu não teria motivos para ficar lá com ela, cuidando dela.

Finalmente cheguei à rua onde Bella morava, e fui direto para sua casa. Eu não queria que a minha pequena ficasse doente por minha causa. A porta da sua casa estava aberta, o que, por um segundo me deixou bravo. Ela não podia deixar a sua casa assim, tão desprotegida. Se algum ladrão ou assassino entrasse lá quando ela voltasse? Depois vi que seria bem melhor que a porta estivesse aberta, pois eu não teria que tirá-la dos meus braços para abri-la.

Entrei rapidamente, e, com uma mão, liguei a luz. Obviamente não tinha ninguém em casa, pois se houvesse, Charlie ou Renée estariam esperando por ela. Mais uma vez, agradeci a Deus por essa situação. Não me importei se estávamos todos ensopados e fui em direção ao seu quarto. Eu conhecia a casa dela como se fosse a minha, por isso não tive dificuldade e encontrá-lo. Subi as escadas e fui andando no corredor vazio até a última porta do andar. Lá era o quarto dela.

Segurando-a com apenas uma mão, abri a porta do seu quarto e deixei-a deitada em sua cama. No exato momento em que a soltei, ela se curvo, como uma bola na cama e ficou ali, chorando baixinho. Meu coração sangrava apenas por ver essa cena e saber que eu era o responsável por tanto sofrimento. Eu sabia que tínhamos que conversar, mas agora o que mais me preocupava era a sua saúde. Então saí do seu quarto e fui em direção ao banheiro onde tinha alguns remédios contra gripe e toalhas para que ela se secasse. Quando eu entrei no quarto novamente, ela continuava em sua posição inicial, enrolada em cima da cama, com os seus os seus braços enlaçados em suas pernas, como se estivesse sentindo muito frio. Cheguei perto da cama e me sentei ao seu lado. Ela levantou a cabeça vagarosamente e seus olhos se arregalaram por alguns segundos, como se estivesse surpresa que eu ainda estivesse ali.

_**Foi só por um segundo  
Todo o tempo do mundo  
E o mundo todo se perdeu**_

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou gaguejando.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, Bella. Agora eu quero que voc...

- Eu não quero nada que venha de você! –ela me interrompeu, gritando. – Saí daqui! Eu nunca mais quero te ver, Edward! Eu te o...

Ela começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar e recomeçou a chorar. Ela iria dizer que me odiava? Ela não me queria por perto. Nesse momento, eu puder ver realmente o quanto de dor eu havia feito a minha menina sentir. E eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa que me absorvesse desse meu crime. Então sem pensar duas vezes, segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e fiz o que sempre desejei desde a primeira vez que a vi: A beijei.

A principio ela não correspondia, e eu entendia a sua relutância. Ela recomeçou a bater em meu peito, como se isso fizesse querer me afastar dela. Então tirei as minhas mãos do seu rosto e prendi seus braços com os meus, sem afastar os ossos lábios. Ela ainda tentou lutar por alguns segundos, mas depois, se entregou ao beijo com tanta fome quanto eu.

Quando finalmente pude sentir seu consentimento, colei o seu corpo com o meu, fazendo com que nós dois deitássemos na cama com o impacto. Um lado muito, mais muito pequenino em mim, dizia que eu estava fazendo tudo errado, mais não era nada comparado ao frenesi em que meu corpo se encontrava ao senti-la tão perto e me beijando outra vez. Não havia sensação no mundo que se comparava a ficar com Bella daquela maneira. Ver que ela estava tão dependente de mim, como eu era dependente dela.

Meus braços soltaram os dela, e um foi parar em sua cintura, enquanto o outro ia em direção a sua nuca, trazendo sua boca para ainda mais perto da minha. Uma de suas mãos também foi em direção os meus cabelos, enlaçando-os fortemente, enquanto a sua outra mão ia para debaixo da minha camisa, tocando a minha pele.

Nesse momento, eu não consegui reprimir o gemido torturado que saiu dos meus lábios. Sua pequena mão parecia fogo em minha pele. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu senti falta de estar assim com ela. As minhas lembranças das sensações que senti na noite em que passamos juntos não faziam jus à verdade. Eu senti que poderia enlouquecer com os seus toques em minha pele subitamente quente. Nossos arquejos desesperados e gemidos apressados eram os únicos sons que enchiam o silencio do quarto. Senti o meu membro crescer dentro da minha calça, denunciando o desejo quase irracional pela pessoa que estava embaixo de mim.

Eu já estava quase ensandecido com todos os sentimentos que passavam dentro de mim, quando senti que Bella comeu a tirar a minha camisa. Nessa hora, consegui me segurar em um pouco de bom senso. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Ela iria pensar que eu só estava querendo usá-la, por apenas uma noite. Então, com muito desagrado e força de vontade, quebrei o beijo e me separei dela, na tentativa de refrear o homem sedento pelo seu corpo que tentava me dominar. Enquanto isso tentei normalizar a minha respiração, que estava aos arquejos.

_**Eu vi quando você me viu  
Seus olhos buscaram nos meus  
O mesmo pecado febril**_

- Satisfeito? – Bella perguntou com a voz cheia de ironia e dor. – Agora que já conseguiu o que queria, pode voltar para a sua namoradinha – ela completou com a voz um pouco tremula.

- Nunca mais fale isso – respondi seriamente. – Eu não vou voltar para nenhum lugar até terminar com você.

- Você não tem vergonha Edward? Eu pensei que você gostasse pelo menos um pouco de mim, para me tratar com respeito! Eu não sou uma qualquer, que você pode ir "pegando" e depois volta para a namorada! Você é capaz de respeitar nem amar ninguém! Jacob tinha razão...

De repente a minha vista ficou vermelha. Jacob. Aquele desgraçado do Black havia feito a cabeça dela contra mim. Ela acreditou! Até um cego via que ele era afim dela. Eu não podia sequer cogitar a ideia de eles dois estarem no mesmo ambiente, e ainda por cima falando sobre mim. Sem dar conta dos meus atos, a empurrei em direção a cama novamente segurando seus braços e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Você se aproximou daquele cachorro Bella? Me responde! – gritei.

- Ele pelo menos é meu amigo de verdade! – ela me respondeu, sem se intimidar.

- E você é minha! ME pertence! Eu não quero saber de vocês dois juntos nem no mesmo bairro, está me ouvindo! – rosnei.

- Que estória é essa? Quem você pensa que é para dizer que exerce algum poder sobre mim? Quer dizer que você pode namorar a vaca da Tânia e eu não posso ficar com o Jacob?

Nessa hora, a culpa me assolou com força. Bella tinha razão. Eu não poderia impedir que ela seguisse sua vida por causa de um ato egoísta, por querê-la sempre para mim. Exclusivamente para mim. Onde estava o amor nisso? Eu era forte o suficiente para abandoná-la outra vez? Olhei para os seus olhos marejados e de lá eu tirei a minha resposta.

_Não_.

Jamais seria capaz de fazer essa burrada novamente. Por que eu sabia que não seria apenas eu quem iria sofrer. Desistir de Bella pelo medo de não ser correspondido não foi uma boa idéia, eu sempre soube disso. Só que isso só se comprovou realmente ao ver o estado que deixei a mulher da qual eu queria gritar que amava.

Seria tarde demais? Ela me perdoaria se eu implorasse o seu perdão? Ficaria comigo se dissesse que terminaria o meu relacionamento de mentira com Tânia? Ela me amaria do jeito que eu queria que me amasse? Seria minha novamente, e novamente, e novamente?

Eu sabia que não conseguiria essas respostas no meu subconsciente, então larguei os seus braços delicadamente, enquanto me deitava a seu lado, com uma mão em seu rosto. Seus olhos já não tinham mais aquele brilho raivoso de antes, só surpresa. Aproximei os nossos corpos o máximo que pude e aproveitei respirando o seu viciante cheiro de morangos, que exalava do seu corpo inteiro, me deixando embriagado de desejo e amor.

Contrariando os meus medos, Bella não tentou se distanciar da nossa aproximação. Ela se encaixou ainda mais em meu corpo e disse com a voz ainda tremula:

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?

Chega de mentiras.

_**Eu vi... pois é, eu reparei  
Você me tirou todo o ar  
Pra que eu pudesse respirar  
Eu sei que ninguém percebeu  
Foi só você e eu**_

- Por que eu te amo, Bella. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Eu fui um tolo por tentar me forçar a te abandonar, no dia em que fizemos amor. Mais tolo ainda em tentar esquecer você em outros braços.

Senti Bella enrijecer em meus braços. Mesmo assim, continuei a falar.

- Eu fui um estúpido, um idiota, covarde de ter deixado você depois de tudo que compartilhamos. Mas, droga, eu fiquei com medo. Eu nunca havia sentido nada tão forte por alguém quando eu vi você deitada na minha cama no dia seguinte. Atordoado em saber que amava você mais do que deveria amar. Sempre botei na minha cabeça que você era minha melhor amiga e apenas isso. Mas, vendo você ali, dormindo, depois de fazer amor comigo, todas as minhas convicções caíram por terra.

- E..edw..ard... – Bella tentava falar, mas eu a interrompi novamente.

- Não Bella, me deixe terminar. Eu comecei a namorar com Tânia no mesmo dia em que te deixei dormindo na minha cama, porque queria tentar afogar esse sentimento dentro de mim. Tânia sempre foi afim de mim, e eu não consegui pensar em outra pessoa. Mas eu quero que você saiba: Tudo o que eu fazia com ela, eu pensava em você. Eu sei, isso é nojento errado e doentio, mais é a verdade. Os beijos, os carinhos, o simples fato de andar de mãos dadas, era você a quem eu via ao meu lado. E quando você lá em casa ainda pouco, eu e Tânia não estávamos fazendo nada. Ela também havia pegado um pouco de chuva e eu a deixei pegar uma camisa minha. Mas eu juro, eu não vi que tinha sido a que você me deu. Ela deve ter falado aquilo só para tentar fazer algo acontecer.

- Ah, Edward...

- Como poderia me relacionar tão intimamente com a Tânia, se as lembranças do seu corpo ainda rondavam a minha cabeça? Eu amo você, Isabella Marie Swan, e dessa vez eu não vou cometer a mesma burrice. Você é minha. E a partir de amanhã, vai tomar o seu lugar de direito.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou.

- Irei terminar de vez com a Tânia. Não faz sentido eu continuar namorando com ela, e ao mesmo tempo, amando você. E depois, irei pedir você em namoro. Se bem que, agora que você já sabe, eu só preciso de uma confirmação. – Com uma mão, levantei o seu rosto para ela ficar olhando diretamente em meus olhos e visse a verdade emanar deles. – Isabella Marie Swan, você é a mulher que arrematou o meu coração, a mulher que eu quero ficar para o resto da minha vida. Ainda é muito cedo para te pedir em casamento, então eu vou começar do baixo: Quer ser a minha futura namorada?

Bella olhava para mim como se eu estivesse com sete cabeças. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que poderiam iluminar toda uma escuridão. E eliminou. A escuridão interna que eu sentia antes de conhecê-la. Essa era apenas uma das milhares de razões que eu amava ela.

- Você está falando serio Edward? Não está brincando comigo, está?

- Claro que não, meu amor. Eu te amo, e quero que você seja oficialmente minha.

De repente, ela começou a chorar e me abraçou.

- Ah, Edward! Ah, Edward! É claro que eu aceito! Como poderia recusar a coisa que eu mais desejo no mundo? Eu também te amo! Demais!

- Seus pais não estão em casa? – perguntei.

- Não. Eles viajam e só vão voltar semana que vem. Uma terceira lua de mel...

- Ótimo. Sabe, eu acho que nós poderia começar a treinar a nossa... – disse, começando a dar leves selinhos em seu pescoço.

- Edward... Hummm... Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – ela perguntou gemendo.

- Claro meu amor. Eu nunca mais vou sair de perto de você... – respondi, tomando os seus lábios nos meus.

_**Foi só por um segundo  
Todo o tempo do mundo**_

_**E o mundo todo se perdeu**_

_**Ficou só você e eu**_


End file.
